Vehicle hood protectors of many different designs are currently known and used in situations where the leading edge of a vehicle hood is required to be protected from damage caused by stones or other debris. Some protectors are also designed to deflect air over the roof of the vehicle to reduce debris build-up upon the vehicle front windscreen. Generally, hood protectors are formed of plastics material, such as acrylic and many different arrangements have been proposed or used for fixing the protectors to the vehicle hood. The known fixing systems, however, suffer disadvantages in so far that they may themselves cause damage to the vehicle hood and the paintwork thereof as the vehicle hood may be required to be drilled to accept a fixing system. In addition, a different fixing system is usually required to be specifically designed to suit the type and style of hood protector and the vehicle to which the protector is to be fitted.